Kaiser Vlad
Kaiser Vlad is the main antagonist of the Battalion Wars series, and with good reason. He's tried to take over the world, and then he tried to get Qa-Len's Staff so he could destroy his enemies and make the entire world his. Category:Commanding Officers Background Nothing is known about the Kaiser's past except that he is the ruler of Xylvania and is trying to take over the world like his ancestor, Lord Ferrok. Also, it is suggested that Vlad could very well be more than 100 years old, since the current model of the Xylvanian Heavy Tank has been a "present" to the Kaiser on his 90th birthday. Involvement Vlad tried to take over the world after a conflict between the Tundran Territories and the Western Frontier in Battalion Wars. However, the Dune Sea was captured after several battles, ending with a conflict at Vlad's main Nerocrite mine. Vlad then, surprisingly, gathered his forces and marched on the Solar Empire and the Coral Atolls. however, the Frontier and Tundra, now fighting together, formed with the Solar Empire to make the Alliance of Nations and drove the Xers(People from Xylvania) from the atolls. The alliance launched an all-out attack on Xylvania. After the all-powerful Iron Legion was awoken, the alliance destroyed them and captured the Xylvanian capital, the Vladstag. However, Vlad escaped and invaded Tundra after a war between the Solar Empire and the Anglo Isles. He build a giant machine, the 'Mining Spider', in the far North of Tundra to find the staff that would activate the Sattelite weapon. The Mining Spider was destroyed by the allies. Then Vlad's T-copter was shot down by Commander Pierce and he was trapped in the caves the mining spider had dug, along with Ubel. While they are sitting in the dark and trying to dig themselfs out, the Kaiser anounces he will gather his armies once again once they're free. He anounces that Xylvania will have a shining future. However, just when he says this, their (last?) match is going out. Strategy There is no definite strategy to defeat the Kaiser. However, it should be noted he has troops stationed around his key locations in large formations and has guards near all of his POW camps and Helipads. He also sets up ambushes often, but he often gives them away when he talks. Quotes How can I celebrate victory If my ennemies are allowed to escape?! Your efficiency pleases me, Kommander! Fear not, Ubel! The Xylvanian Torch of Destiny still burns brightly!(Match goes out)Ubel, do you have another match? Trivia In the ending of Battalion Wars 2, Kaiser Vlad stated that the "Xylvanian Light of Destiny" still burned brightly, but it went out and it was revealed it was just a normal match. Even though Kaiser Vlad is a cruel dictator and obsessed with world domination, he is a rather ridiculous person. He tries to appear calm and sure of his superiority, but he can also be quite clumsy. He likes to shout a lot and to scare others, but it is clear he could never be dictator of the world. His shouts often reveal ambushes, most notably during the events of Operation Nautilus. He has somehow lost touch with reality, since he really believes Xylvania could take over the entire world in the "traditional way" even though it has been defeated so many times. His vision of global politics and domination seems to be an anachronism. However, when Ingrid tries to bring the Iron Legion back to life the Kaiser plays "voice of reason" and wants to save her from doing the biggest mistake of her life. He is afraid of losing control- and he knew that it was impossible for any modern Xylvanian to control the Legion. See also *Xylvania *Kommander Ubel External links